Historically such screens have been constructed from sheets of woven wire mesh stretched over and secured to metal frames using a polymer adhesive. Typically the frames are generally rectangular and define one or more rectangular openings over which the wire mesh is stretched.
Usually two or more layers of wire mesh having different mesh sizes have been secured to each metal frame. The tensions in the warp and weft wires of one mesh are normally greater than the corresponding warp and weft wire tensions in the other mesh.